Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication and notification system and method thereof, and more particularly to a method and system for providing, tracking, sending and receiving reminders to end-users in a variety of commercial market segments, e.g., medical, governmental compliance and criminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Past approaches to communication and notification systems were configured to provide notifications to an end user to perform a task or tasks. These approaches have included notification via computer, telephone or other methods. The problem with past approaches is they are open-ended systems and do not provide a mechanism for verification that the end user has received the notification and/or complied with the tasking required in the notification.